The present invention provides methyl phenyl pentanol derivatives defined according to the generic structure: ##STR2## wherein R represents hydrogen or acetyl, an economical process directed towards synthesizing said methyl phenyl pentanol derivatives and organoleptic uses thereof for augmenting or enhancing the aroma or taste of perfume compositions, colognes, perfumed articles, foodstuffs, chewing gums, toothpastes, medicinal products, chewing tobaccos, smoking tobaccos and smoking tobacco articles.
There has been considerable work performed relating to substances which can be used to impart (or alter, modify or enhance) fragrances and aromas and/or tastes to (or in) perfume compositions, colognes, perfumed articles, foodstuffs, chewing gums, chewing tobaccos, medicinal products, toothpastes, smoking tobaccos and smoking tobacco articles. These substances are used to diminish the use of natural materials, some of which may be in short supply and/or to provide more uniform properties in the finished product.
Grapefruit and citrusy aroma and taste nuances are desirable in many types of smoking tobacco compositions and smoking tobacco articles both prior to smoking and on smoking in both the main stream and the side stream.
Powerful, long-lasting, stable green, grapefruit-like, nootkatone-like, animalic, leathery, vetiver-like, olibanum, musky and floral aromas are highly desirable to many types of perfume compositions, perfumes and perfumed articles, particularly herbal fragrances and herbal fragranced soaps and detergents.
Floral, green, weedy, fruity, grapefruit, galbanum-like, nootkatone-like, oriental and green pepper-like aroma and taste nuances are highly desirable in the creation of flavors for foodstuffs, chewing gums, toothpastes, medicinal products and chewing tobaccos.
Methyl phenyl pentanol derivatives are known for use in augmenting or enhancing the aroma of perfume compositions, perfumed articles and colognes. Thus, U.S. Pat. No. 4,206,090 issued on June 3, 1980 discloses the compound having the structure: ##STR3## for use in augmenting or enhancing the "rose" aroma of perfume compositions, colognes and perfumed articles. This compound is also disclosed in Beilstein Vol. E III 6(1997) at H6, 551. Other homologues and isomers of methyl phenyl pentanol derivatives also are known to have rosy fragrance aroma nuances. These methyl phenyl pentanol derivatives known in the prior art have the structure: ##EQU1## (at Chem. Abstracts 58 2420d and 60 15711a); the structure: ##STR4## (at Chem. Abstracts 78 42690r (abstract of article by Khalaf in the Journal of Organic Chemistry)); the structure: ##STR5## (at Chem. Abstracts 76 126027b (1976) abstract of article by Winstein in J. Org. Chem.); the structure: ##STR6## disclosed in Dutch Pat. No. 59422; the structures: ##STR7## disclosed in Beilstein E III 6(1997) at H6-551; and the structure: ##STR8## disclosed in Beilstein E III b-1998 at H6 551-2 which is an abstract of Bogert et al JACS 56 (1934) 959 et seq.
None of the methyl phenyl pentanol derivatives of the prior art have aroma or taste profiles even remotely similar to the aroma or taste profiles of the methyl phenyl pentanol derivatives of the instant application defined according to the structure: ##STR9## wherein R is hydrogen or acetyl.